Blog
June 5, 2017 - '''Slow Work' Hey all, hope all's been well, been a while, huh? Work here has been pretty slow, and literally hasn't been touched in months, but, I have not given up on my favourite superheroes. Quite the opposite, in fact, an entire re-work of some of the characters are due, especially with the new Blur coming. New heroes and villains are constantly being workshopped between a close friend, and I ''and I am even working on the novel series (which will explain what happened to Elreak and the rest of Aik City). Many things have come in the way of progress here (Work, Voice Acting, School, my cosplay, my Halo Fandom and my other big project; a Steampunk D&D) but I am still very much eager to continue. Doing all this almost completely alone proved there are more challenges than I am actually capable of solving, but, I will continue to work on my favourite universe and hopefully start to turn more of those red links, blue. But, bear with me, cause doing this alone is gonna take time. Hopefully, you all understand. Thanks for being so patient, Arden. February 15, 2017 -'' 'It's Been A While' Whaddup ma homies!? Nah... Just kidding, I haven't changed that much since January, but, thought I might make an update, and on the cusp of '''The Blurs birthday! (Also... my own.) Well, speaking of '''The Blur', you may notice he now has his real name beside his hero name... Why is that? Well, at the moment, it's a surprise, but... I can say that later down the line... There may be another Blur. Okay... That was quite a big hint, but whatevs. Anywho, work here continues moving at a really sluggish pace, but we have added other Earths! Expect those to pop up every now and then, along with our new villain, Cataclysm and our new hero... The Sterling Veil. You may notice there's a new section on The Blur's page, Miscellaneous, this is just to make him (and soon, the other heroes) a bit more... Realistic and relatable as actual people... Not just a bunch of superheroes chilling around. Anywho, keep having fun, and keep doing... Well, whatever it is you do. January 7, 2017 - '''Updates' Hello all, hope you've all had a great new year and hope you've made your resolutions. Mine is to be a lot more active on here and overcome most of my demons. Been struggling with some things for a while, but trying to put that behind me, and how better than to work on my favourite speedster and his friends? Well, a few quick updates. First off, sorry. We're not at the RP stage just yet especially with the second point. Well, unfortunately, I'm pretty much the only admin on here for now. So it'll be my duty for all things whether that be moderation, artwork and well... Everything. But not to worry, I'm sure I can handle it, especially the story side of everything! I'm still working on the new heroes and 'The Mechanoid' but hopefully she'll be done within the next week. Stay safe everyone and keep on recruiting! ''November 27, 2016 - '''Upcoming Things' Greetings! Thought I should create this blog to help inform everyone. Over the past couple of months, we've been slowly making progress towards finishing everything to the extent we feel is right so we can start actually doing this! Except at the moment, we've run into a couple of snags. I myself have got a number of projects going on, taking up most of my time, one of which is almost finished, hopefully. I am unsure if Blooky will be able to continue to the extent she has been in the past, but hopefully she won't stop completely. That being said, there is also one rather big problem... The lack of actual people. We've had a new member, 'Blink, who I would like to officially welcome here, even though I pretty much demanded he joined. If all goes to plan, we'll also have two new members, The Gate Keeper and Grim, but finishing them may take some time. Hopefully before we actually begin the RP, we'll have some permanent ideas for events because at the moment, nothing is really solid. If you have read'' '''The Blurs page, you will have seen that there is a new expanded story section. A little explanation on that: I wanted to introduce some new heroes and villains as well as delve into the ideas I had for ''The Blur'' but never really covered on my page. Just to clarify some things. These novels take place prior to the beginning of the first event. These novels will mainly feature The Blur ''and although other heroic characters will feature, they won't be altered in anyway (In most cases). Also, I can officially confirm a new villain who is coming to fight against us in some upcoming events: ''Asilla Syed, or as she prefers to be called: ''The Mechanoid'''''. Anywho, keep on recruiting and keep having fun, hopefully the next post will start to delve into the beginning of the RP. See Ya Around! - Arden